The Final Battle
by Streamrose
Summary: Remus is captured and taken into the Department of Mysteries. Can Tonks save him?Is a bit of a continuation from Tonks' Nightmare. COMPLETE! note: MY ACCOUNT IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_The Final Battle_

_Chapter One: Capture_

_Remus Lupin awoke to a now familiar smell of damp and decay. Living underground with other werewolves was no picnic. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he remembered last night. He'd had dinner with Tonks, they had laughed, and had remembered Sirius. The pain was so much easier to bear when he was with Tonks. _

_"What kept you out so late last night, Lupin?" a rasping bark of a voice sounded behind him._

_Keeping up his act, Remus replied steadily, "Wanted to see if any of the muggles in a near-by village would make good victims, Fenrir. Wasn't much use, though, they're all a stringy looking, skinny lot."_

_Fenrir Greyback gave a nasty chuckle. "That's because we got all of the good ones last full moon. You always seem to disappear those nights. You ought to show more support in our attacks, The Dark Lord is starting to doubt you."_

_Remus turned his back to Greyback, so his face was hidden in case it gave anything away. Remus didn't like when Fenrir pried about his false loyalty to Lord Voldemort. It was difficult, making sure he could get away to take his potion at the full moon. He occasionally went on their attacks, but stayed to the sidelines, not attacking anyone. He was able to do that after taking the Wolfsbane potion, he was thankful for that._

_"But Remus," Fenrir continued, "I know exactly where you were last night. You were indeed in a muggle village, yes, but I doubt that the girl will be your target."_

_Remus' eyes widened. Oh, God, he was talking about Tonks. Yet he tried to keep up his act. _

_"Girl? Fenrir, I think you are confused." he said, turning back to Fenrir._

_"Far from it!" he growled, and swung the piece of pipe he had been holding at the ready at Remus' head. There was a flash of light in his head, a burst of pain, and Remus knew no more._

_--_

_A/N: Well, isn't that a good way to kick off the morning? Yes, it's a bit short, but the next chapters are longer, I promise. Now, the only way you get the next chapter is by reviewing. So, clicky the button and type what you think. If you do, you get cookies. And Chocolate Frogs. Lots of Chocolate Frogs._


	2. Awakening

_Chapter Two: Awakening_

_Tosses cookies to reviewers THANK YOU. And now, Chapter Two unfolds._

_--_

_Lupin opened his eyes slowly, painfully. The side of his head was throbbing and he couldn't move his arms or legs. There were thick ropes around his ankles and wrists, cutting off circulation to his hands and feet. He was also gagged. A quick look around him told him that he was in a room he hoped he'd never have to see again. It was a large, circular room, with stone steps and benches all around the room descending to the center. In the center stood a large stone dais with the veil on it, a veil he hoped never to have to see again. This was the room where his best friend had died three years ago, deep within the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a cold, smooth voice._

_"We meet again, Remus. I can say it is a great pleasure. You will prove useful to The Dark Lord."_

_Lupin jerked his head up. There, standing over him with an air of power and control, was Lucius Malfoy. Lupin struggled at his bonds, glaring hatred at the Death Eater._

_Lucious let out a cruel laugh, and then addressed Remus again._

_"We were hoping that Potter would follow you here, like with his godfather. But now we KNOW of one who will undoubtedly come to save you." Turning to Fenrir, he said "Now are you positive that the girl is close to him?"_

_"Am I positive? Ha! I've never been so sure in my life. You should have seen them Lucious, I thought they were going to be stuck in just one kiss for the entire night!" he replied._

_Lupin struggled even more viciously, aiming kicks at Lucious and Fenrir. They were talking about Tonks! He couldn't have her at risk just to save him!_

_An evil glint shone in Lucious' eyes as he raised his wand._

_"Crucio!" he said coolly._

_Remus had never been in this much pain, and his screams were hardly muffled by the gag. Lucious jerked up his wand, and, mercifully, the pain stopped._

_"Now, I suggest you stop struggling. It is no use you are merely the bait. We just need to make sure that the girl comes to help you. And, hopefully, brings the Potter boy so out master can finish him at last." The blonde Death Eater said to Remus, and undid his gag._

_"You're going to regret this, Lucious. Tonks will indeed come, and when she does-" Lupin was cut short by a shrieking voice._

_"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks, my useless niece? I thought you could do better Remus! First friends with my cousin, and now my niece's boyfriend? Pitiful!" Bellatrix said scornfully._

_Lupin was about to respond when Lucious raised the wand again._

_"And now to make sure that the girl comes." he said._

_"Oh, she'll come, but she will not be alone. The entire Order will arrive, Lucious. You will loose to them, too. I assure you of th-" said Remus, knowing how Lucious would lure Tonks here. He HAD to give her this hint!_

_"CRUCIO!" _

_Again, Lupin's scream rent the air, though with full force with the gag removed. Death Eaters laughed around him, and Lucious lifted his wand. He then removed a glass vile from his robes. He put the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew a silver, shimmering memory and placed it in the vile. He summoned an owl from one of the upper floors, and tied the vile to its leg along with a small piece of parchment._

_"Find a pensive. Let our final battle begin!"_

_--_

_A/N: Again, sadly short, but the next two are longer. Quite long, actually. Now, review for the rest, if you wanna see what happens to our favorite werewolf. And you get cookies. Many cookies._


	3. Into the Pensieve

_Chapter Three: Into the Pensieve_

_looks for cookies, but has none Um...well, I have Ton Tongue Toffees. throws toffees to reviewers Remember, they are for joke purposes only. DON'T eat them!_

_--_

_Tonks walked up the Weasley's drive, happily humming one of her favorite Weird Sisters songs. He hair was a bright pink against the clear blue mid-morning sky. Last night with Remus had been one of the best times of her life. Actually, EVERY time she was with Remus was the best. Reaching the door, she knocked. Molly, who was keeping an eye on some pots being scrubbed by magic, opened the door with a flick of her wand._

"_Wotcher, Molly." Tonks said. _

"_Good morning, Tonks, dear. I'm so sorry, I put away breakfast. Here," she said, bustling about, "I'll just make you some eggs and-"_

"_No, Molly." Tonks said, politely. "I had a bit of toast already. I'm fine."  
"But, dear, you're always so pale! You need more food than you get." Molly said in her motherly way._

_Tonks chuckled, then concentrated hard. Within seconds, her skin was dark enough to rival Angelina Johnson's. _

"_Is that better, Molly?" She grinned._

_Molly couldn't help a laugh. _

"_I suppose it is, then."_

_Tonks let her skin return to normal and sat at the table in time to see an owl speeding toward the house._

"_Expecting a letter, Molly?"_

"_No, why?"_

_With a soft thump, the owl landed in front of Tonks, holding out a leg with a vial full of a silvery substance and a small note: 'Find a pensive. Let our final battle begin!' Tonks looked at Molly, puzzled. She wordlessly handed Molly the note and asked, "Is Moody here?"_

"_Why, no." Molly said, startled. "He went with Harry two days ago. They think they've found the final" _

_She was cut short as Moody burst through the door, laughing heartily. A beaming, yet exhausted looking, Harry was behind him._

"_We've done it Molly!" Moody growled. "We found the last horcrux and destroyed it! Ha ha!" He looked back and forth from Molly to Tonks, who were both sitting stone-faced. _

_Harry, noticing their grim expressions, said, "What's happened?"_

_Molly handed him the note. He read it in seconds, then turned to Moody._

"_We need your pensive." was all he said. _

"_Accio!"_

_The pensieve landed on the table in front of Tonks. She looked around at the worried faces around her. _

"_We all need to go in." She said, and emptied the vial into the pensieve. She leaned into it, Moody, Harry, and Molly following. They landed in the circular room from three years ago, amongst the Death Eaters. Molly and Moody were looking behind the two dozen or so masks, Harry was staring in horror at the veil, yet none of their terror-stricken faces matched Tonks' as she heard a voice speak._

"_Oh, she'll come, but she will not be alone. The entire Order will arrive, Lucious. You will loose to them, too. I assure you of th-"_

_During this small speech, Tonks smiled. Remus had dropped a subtle hint: Do not come alone. She always had admired his spectacular brain. Yet the smile vanished as if it had been wiped away when the cold voice of Lucious Malfoy said, "CRUCIO!"_

_Tonks didn't realize that her hair had turned many hues of reds, oranges, and blondes with dark roots. It had gone past her waist, reflecting her anger that anyone could do this to Remus. Her eyes blazed fury, turning a deep, burning gold color. She looked like she was alive with fire, a fire reflection her anger that Remus was getting hurt. Her heart shaped face was even paler than usual, showing that beneath the anger was terror for what would happen to the man she loved. The memory faded, and the group left the pensieve. Tonks turned to Molly._

_"Where's Arthur?" was all she said._

_"At Number Twelve, along with Minerva, Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, Sturgis, Hestia, Mundungus, and all of the Order members from Hogwarts. Most of the Order is there, the rest are here, staying with my family. So that means Moody, Bill, Charlie, Fluer, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and I." _

_Tonks did some quick math._

_"That's only a bit over 20, if we can free Remus. What about the aurors at the Ministry?" she asked._

_"We'll rally as we go, but I don't think many will be there. Everyone's just gotten off work, most will be gone by now, the Ministry hasn't needed anyone to work extra hours in ages."_

_"Damn." Tonks muttered. "Well, no time. Molly, got any floo powder?"_

_"Right here."_

_"Good. Harry, go upstairs, get the others. Hurry!"_

_Harry nodded and took off up the stairs, he ran banging on the twin's, Bill and Fluer's, and Charlie's rooms in turn. He knew Ginny and Hermione would be in he and Ron's room, so he ran into that one, not carrying on to Ginny's. Opening the door, he found Hermione and Ron locked in a kiss. This honestly didn't surprise him in the slightest. _

_"Took you two long enough." he said, making the two jump apart. _

_"Oh, Harry...umm.." Started Hermione, but Ron, seeing Harry's face kept quiet._

_"No time." said Harry, grabbing his wand off of the dresser and pocketing it. "Lupin's been captured. We need to get to the Ministry. Hermione, go get Ginny, then get downstairs. Go!"_

_Ron and Harry dashed downstairs, Ginny and Hermione on their heels. They arrived at the bottom to see Bill disappear into lime-green flames. Moody, Charlie, Fred, George, and Fleur had already gone. Moody went next, followed by Ron, Harry, Harmione, Ginny, and Molly. Tonks was left in the kitchen, she had wanted to go last. _

_"I'm coming, Remus, and there will be Hell to pay when I get there, Merlin help me."_

_And she disappeared into the flames._

_--_

_A/N: And you all know Tonks means that. lol. So, what do you think of that small dash of Hermoine and Ron? As Harry stated, it took them long enough. I have run out of food for my reviewers, so you guys can just have a few galleons and go buy yourself some stuff in Hogsmead, mkay?_


	4. The Battle Begins

_Chapter Four: The Battle Begins_

_passes out galleons to reviewers ...That is all. ENJOY!_

_Tonks landed in the kitchen at #12, Grimmald Place. She saw the rest gathered at the table, waiting for her. _

_"We need to use this fire to get to the Ministry. Everyone ready?"_

_A chorus of "yes" came from everyone, and Tonks threw more floo powder into the fire._

_"The Ministry of Magic." she said, clearly and defiantly. She landed in the atrium, and, without looking for the others called out._

_"If anyone can hear me, come to the Atrium! We need help! There are Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries! Death Eaters in the Ministry!"_

_About ten people came running. _

_"What?"_

_"Death Eaters?"_

_"Here?"_

_"SILENCE!" Yelled Tonks, then continued, and knowing that all of the party from #12 was behind her. "Yes. Death Eaters. They are in the Department of Mysteries, with a hostage. We need as many who are able and willing to fight as we can get. Stay with this group if you wish to fight. Are any among you Unspeakables?" _

_A single wizard stepped up. He had short brown hair, and a tidy beard._

_"I am. We can't all take the lift. I believe we all can apparate, so that's what we'll do. When we get down, I'll take the front. The name's Pete Kramen, pleasure to help."_

_Tonks nodded, then turned to the crowd once more. _

_"Before we leave." She said, "I need one of you to rally Aurors."_

_There was a pop as one of their midst disapparated to the right department. They were back within seconds bringing about five more with them. Tonks calculated: over 30 now. That would have to do, the numbers were almost even. Almost as one, they apparated into the Department of Mysteries._

_"Which room?" demanded Kramen._

_"The one with the veil." Answered Tonks, her breath quickening. In another few seconds they had opened the right doors, and were at the top of the steps._

_"Release him!" Tonks yelled, her hair the same as it was in the pensieve. "Or die!" With that, she tore down the stone steps, the rest following. _

_--_

_A/N: I know: Uber Short. Sorreh. But THIS is where it gets interesting! I now have run outta stuff for reviewerz. Sorry! But, could you keep reading anywho? Thanks, you're a doll. lol._


	5. Rescue

_Chapter Five: Rescue_

_Remus heard Tonks' strong voice, less than 20 minutes after the owl had been sent. With a sigh of relief, he saw over a score of people were with Tonks. She had gotten the hint. Tonks was at his side in seconds, releasing his bonds. _

_"Accio wand!" she cried, and caught Remus' wand as it flew from Lucious' pocket. _

_"Harry!" She and Remus yelled as one. "Get Malfoy!"_

_Malfoy fled, leading Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into another room. They would be able to manage._

_It was chaos in seconds. Spells flashed everywhere, voices yelled spells, curses, or just yelled. Lupin and Tonks joined the melee._

_"Glad you came, dear." Said Remus, dragging Tonks with him as he ducked a curse._

_"A giant couldn't keep me from you, you know that." Tonks said, rushing toward the spell's caster. It was Bellatrix. She planted a quick kiss on Lupin's cheek, then ran to meet her._

_"Ah-hah, there you are Niece!" she shrieked._

_"Here I am, indeed, to avenge Sirius! He died in this room, and now you will. I finish this now!" Tonks said, and then, without wasting a second, yelled "Supify!"_

_The spell caught Bellatrix off guard, and she fell. Tonks picked up her wand and snapped it, taking no chances. She looked up, searching for Lupin. She saw him fighting Fenrir, and her stomach dropped. It was just like the dreams she had been having for weeks. She rushed to him, helping with the crazy werewolf. Even a spell hitting her shoulder, causing it to sting, didn't stop her._

_"Thanks." Lupin panted. His arm was bleeding freely, and there was a gash on his head. Yet the battle light was in his eyes, and he gained a new burst of strength when the love of his life came to fight at his side._

_Tonks responded by throwing a curse at Fenrir that hit its mark. He howled out in pain, forgetting the pair he was fighting. Remus stunned him, and bound him with ropes from his wand. He turned to Tonks and returned the kiss on the cheek from earlier. Then Tonks heard a voice._

_"Avada kadavra!"_

_--_

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry it was so short, just HAD to end it like this rather than make what happens after this part of this chapter._


	6. Emptiness

_Chapter Six: Emptiness._

_Remus saw Tonks turn toward a weak jet of green light speeding toward him. Tonks stood in front of Remus, arms outstretched. Almost in slow motion, the spell hit her chest, and she fell back against Remus. Remus gaped at her in shock, tears forming in his eyes. He looked up, seeing the Eater who had cast the spell laughing. His tears were those of anger and sorrow, and nothing could withstand his rage. _

_"IMPEDAMENTA!" He shouted._

_The Eater was thrown against the stone steps, and rolled all the way down, limp as a rag doll, like Tonks had done three years previously. Remus ran over to the limp form, grabbing the wand and snapping it. Then, letting out his sorrow in a fearsome yell, turned back to the thick of battle. Many more Eaters had lost their lives, and Tonks seemed to be the Order's only loss. The door at the top of the steps banged open, and a pale Lucious Malfoy ran in, shouting._

"_The Dark Lord has fallen! Flee! The Dark Lord has-" He went rigid, and fell down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a sick thud. _

"_That was for Hermione!" Ron screamed, tears of anger running down his face as well. Harry dashed up behind him, urging him into the melee. _

_Death Eaters scattered, trying to escape the Order members and Azkaban. Many apparated, some were caught, and others were killed. Yet none of this mattered as Lupin crossed the room and took Tonks' limp form in his arms and wept bitterly. He had lost everyone. His three best friends, and now his wife. He raised his head and looked around the room, and sorrow reflected in his brown eyes. This was the same room where Sirius had died, and now Tonks was gone, too. Many people were fixing minor bruises, and cuts. Poppy Pomfry, who had been at #12, was helping Hermione down the stairs, a worried Ron at her side. Hermione's head was bleeding from an ugly looking gash, and one of her arms was limp, like a glove filled with water._

"_It's alright, Ron. Madame Pomfry can grow the bones back!" Hermione was saying. Ron remained pale as . Harry turned to face the two of them, and his view was blocked by Ginny as she threw himself onto him. He kissed her, just like he had in his sixth year. When he broke apart, he looked over a Lupin, who was sobbing and holding Tonks._

"_Madame Pomfry!" he yelled, and ran to join Lupin._

"_She's gone…" Lupin barely managed to gasp out, not looking at Harry. He heard Poppy approach._

"_Let me look at her, Remus." She said, gently taking her out of Lupin's arms. She removed Harry's glasses and held them in front of Tonks' mouth. After half a minute, a small spot of fog appeared on them._

_Lupin couldn't believe it. _

"_But…it was Avada Kadavra! How?" he stuttered._

"_Who cast the spell?" asked Harry._

_Lupin pointed dumbly to the limp masked figure at the bottom of the stairs. Harry went over to the Eater, and removed the mask. Laying there , white-blonde hair still slicked back, was Draco Malfoy._

"_He didn't have the experience. He couldn't cast it right." Said Harry._

_Lupin stood, eyes shining with relief. He picked up Tonks, and apparated to St. Mungo's. He reluctantly handed her over to the healers, who laid her on a bed, set up an IV, and started performing the necessary charms._

"_She'll be fine, sir. But visiting hours are over. You can return in the morning, she ought to be awake by then." The healer told Remus. _

_"All right." Remus said. "But she'll need this." He passed a small bottle into the healer's hands. "It's wolfsbane potion. She's my wife, and I've transferred my lycanthropy onto her."_

_The healer nodded, and placed the bottle on her bedside table. __Remus kissed Tonks' forehead, and apparated home. Things were going to be okay._

--

A/N: Ok, Tonks ain't . Don't you love me? Lol. Just a hint for what's coming, Chapter Seven's title will be: Remus' Surprise.


	7. Remus' Surprise

_Chapter 7: Remus' Surprise_

_Tonks blinked awake to see the sky outside her window painted with the beautiful shades of red, orange, and pink that announced the glory of the sunset. Tonks sat a minute, savoring the moment of utter peace. Then she began to wonder where Remus was. Wouldn't he be here? She looked around the room, wondering if something happened to her. Then her gaze fell upon the bottle of wolfsbane potion. Oh, yeah. Tonight was the full moon…Full moon! And it was sunset! Again she looked at the bottle of potion waiting for her. She smiled. That was her Remus, always looking out for her. Tonks drank the potion with a grimace. Disgusting, as always. She put the silencing charm on the room, locked the door, and vanished the furniture with a wave of her wand, leaving only a few blankets in the center of the room for her to sleep on. She removed her clothes, hanging them on the back of the door. She crossed the room just as the first rays of moonlight seeped through the window. As Tonks felt the fur sprout all over her body she curled up on the blankets to sleep._

_--_

_As morning's first rays of golden light hit the back of Tonks' eyelids, she sat up, awake. The first move she made was to put her robes back on. Didn't they heat this hospital? She magically replaced the furniture, removed the silencing charm, and was about to unlock the door when she was hit with a sudden, violent wave of nausea. She made it to the bathroom just in time…_

_After everything in her stomach, which was very little, was emptied, Tonks sat back rubbing her temples._

"_Why?" she muttered. "Every morning for two weeks has been like this and I don't…know…why…" _

_Her voice trailed off as the most likely "why" hit her. She shakily stood, pointing her wand at her abdomen. A silver ribbon shot out of the tip to settle at her waist. Within seconds, it was bright gold._

_Tonks' mouth dropped. Pregnant…. Her? _

_But then she grinned, her hair flashing every color of the spectrum before settling on her favorite pink._

_Boy, would Remus have a surprise when he got here!_

_--_

"_Damn…" Thought Remus as he pulled on his robes. "I should have been at St. Mungo's just after sunup!" It was nine o' clock, and he was late to see Tonks._

_He apparated to St. Mungo's and saw Tonks' room door open. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed finishing a piece of toast._

"_Good morning." She said with a smile. _

"_Morning, love." Her answered, sitting on the bed next to her. "I would have been here sooner, but I slept longer than I intended."_

"_Do you think I want you to miss sleep for my sake, my worry wolf" she chuckled._

"_Well, no, I suppose not." He laughed. "Now, my little nymph, what has you so happy this morning?"_

_Tonks' grin widened and tears of happiness pricked her eyes, causing Remus to raise a brow._

"_Remus, you're…you're going to be a father!"_

_Remus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped just as Tonks' had. Then he gathered Tonks into a tight embrace._

"_Oh, Merlin, Dora…Really?" he whispered, feeling her tears on his shoulder as his fell into her hair, now a mousy brown._

"_Really, Remus."_


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Remus sat at the table, reading the Prophet and sipping tea.

"At last!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Dora, they finally got Dolohov. He's the last of them to be rounded up."

Tonks turned from the stove, where bacon was sizzling and eggs were making temping aromas.

"After four years, I'll say it's about bloody time! Hmm…wonder where he was hiding all that time…"

She was interrupted by the sound of small feet pounding into the kitchen.

"Mum!" cried the small boy, whose hair was black today. "Dad!"

Remus and Tonks looked up to see four-year-old Sirius Ted Lupin carrying a small black puppy around its middle.

"Can I keep him? He was in the trash, he don't have tags!"

Tonks, her hand resting on her once again round belly, flashed Remus a look that said "YOUR call."

After some thought, Remus said "Of course. But you'll need to clean it up when he messes."

Young Sirius made a face, but decided that the pup was worth it.

"Okay!" he said, his hair turning a bright blonde in his happiness. "Thanks Daddy!"

"A new puppy and a daughter so close together? Oh, my head hurts already." Said Tonks good-naturedly.

"Oh, you'll manage my nymph." Remus laughed.

"Dad, what should we name him?" Sirius asked, holding up the puppy.

Remus looked at Tonks.

"How does…Padfoot sound?"

"Great!"

--

A/N: Finally!!!!! Also: I give ALL credit to the pregnancy test charm to the WONDERFUL remizak. If you have not checked her stories: GO. NOW. READ. Lloll. Hope you liked, it's over now. Buhbye!!


End file.
